super_minecraft_kartfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart
Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart is the first installment in the Minecraft Kart series (this means it starts the Minecraft Kart series), releasing exclusively for the Playstation 3, and is a reference to Super Mario Kart for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It released on October 14, 2002 in Japan, November 4, 2002 for Europe and April 24, 2003 for America. This game introduces 12 player racing. Grand Prix In this mode, the mobs get to participate in four cups; the Mushroom Cup, the Flower Cup, the Star Cup and the Special Cup. The top 5 racers get trophies: Platinum Trophy for 1st, Gold Trophy for 2nd, Silver Trophy for 3rd, Bronze Trophy for 4th, and Copper Trophy for 5th. Mobs who earn 6th place or lower aren't rewarded with a trophy, and instead they applause for the top 5 racers. Similarly, 7th-12th place forces the mob to restart the race. There are 5 races per cup. Time Trail In this mode, Mobs get to set and beat their recor'd.' Multiplayer ''' In this mode, Mobs get to play four modes: Vs Race, Vs Grand Prix, Balloon Battle and Coin Runners. '''Courses Mushroom Cup Choco Island 1 Watermelon Woods 1 Cloudtop Cruise Choco Island 2 Donut Plains 1 Flower Cup Minecraft Circuit 1 Donut Plains 2 Watermelon Woods 2 Choco Island 3 Vanilla Lake 1 Star Cup Watermelon Woods 3 Choco Island 4 Vanilla Lake 2 Minecraft Circuit 2 Choco Island 5 Special Cup Choco Island 6 Wolf Beach 1 Minecraft Circuit 3 Wolf Beach 2 Spacedust Alley Characters Spider (Male) Skeleton (Male) Creeper (Male) Enderman (Male) Zombie (Male) Slime (Male) Zombie Pigman (Male) Wolf (Male) Cave Spider (Male) Wither Skeleton (Male) Blaze (Male) Magma Cube (Male) Highland Woman (Female, Race Announcer) Stray (Male) Husk (Male) Cups Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Special Cup Battle Courses Choco Arena Donut Arena Vanilla Arena Beach Arena Items Red Shell Triple Red Shell Blue Koopa Shell Triple Blue Koopa Shell Blue Shell Boo Yellow Shell Triple Yellow Shell Instrument Block (only appears in this game) Item Box Fake Item Box Blue Fake Item Box (Multiplayer only) Poison Mushroom Mega Fern Giga Mushroom Mini Fern Fire Flower Ice Flower Raccoon Leaf Mushroom Triple Mushroom Golden Mushroom Green Shell Triple Green Shell Cape Feather (scrapped) POW Block Thundercloud Lightning Bullet Bill Chain Chomp (All of these items make their first appearance in this game, the Cape Feather is not in this game.) Trivia Until Update 1.06, this game will have the smallest roster, having only 12 characters. Every racer in this game is a male. There is some unused content in this game. This is the first game to ban females as racers. Highland Woman appears to be a race announcer all of the installments. This is one of only three games for her to have one role. She has two roles starting with Minecraft Kart 4: Double Dash. This is also the only game for her to use the Thundercloud to destroy the 7th-12th place racers. This game is a reference to Super Mario Kart for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The European version of this game released on the same date as Ratchet and Clank's Playstation 2 release in North America: November 4, 2002. This game is unique as it is the only game to not have retro courses, the only game to have 5 laps in a race, and the only game to lack unlockable characters. This is also the only game not to feature the Cape Feather, but it will be seen after this game. Similarly the Instrument Block only appears in this game. Differences from Super Mario Kart Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart has a lot of differences from Super Mario Kart. There are examples of differences below. Choco Island has 6 courses in Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart, whereas it has 2 courses in Super Mario Kart. Females are banned from Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart, but are not in Super Mario Kart. This game introduces the Raccoon Leaf, Mini Fern, Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Blue Shell, Blue Koopa Shell and Mega Fern. Rainbow Road is replaced by Spacedust Alley, the hardest course in this game. The credits uses Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'s Starman, but 1 note lower. Similarly, Mario Kart Wii's Starman plays for the Mega Fern. The Poison Mushroom is purple in color with magenta spots and it instantly kills the mob. The Giga Mushroom exists in this game. The Koopalings appear as cameos as their airships. Choco Island's courses have shortcuts. Watermelon Woods replaces Ghost Valley. There are 12 racers instead of 8. Minecraft Circuit only has 3 courses, while Mario Circuit has 4. Donut Plains in this game only has two courses, while it has 3 in Super Mario Kart. Cloudtop Cruise replaces Donut Plains 3. Koopa Beach is replaced with a similar beach, Wolf Beach. The word MARIO is replaced with MINECRAFT. Choco Island has Lakes. The word KART gets a tail. Classes 50cc 100cc 150cc Mirror 200cc Updates Update 1.00 Spider, Skeleton, Creeper, Enderman, Zombie, Slime, Zombie Pigman, Wolf, Cave Spider, Wither Skeleton, Blaze and Magma Cube are in the game. Update 1.01 (Minor) Added shortcuts to Choco Island's courses. Update 1.02 (Minor) Added Lakes To Choco Island. Update 1.03 (Minor) Added Podium to the end of the Grand Prix. Update 1.04 (Minor) Added Scoreboard when the 12 racers finish. In this update, 1st gets 6 points, 2nd gets 5, 3rd gets 4, 4th gets 3, 5th gets 2, 6th gets 1, and 7th, 8th, 9th 10th, 11th, and 12th get 0 points. Update 1.05 (Minor) Updated the scoreboard's point system so that 1st gets 12 points, 2nd gets 11, 3rd gets 10, 4th gets 9, 5th gets 8, 6th gets 7, 7th gets 6, 8th gets 5, 9th gets 4, 10th gets 3, 11th gets 2, and 12th gets 1 point. Update 1.06 (Major) This update adds these 24 characters to the game: Guardian, Polar Bear, Tabby Cat, Tuxedo Cat, Siamese Cat, Cow, Chicken, Sheep, Toast, Rainbow Sheep, Spider Jockey, Mooshroom, Rabbit, Ocelot, Untamed Wolf, Snow Golem, Husk, Shulker, Silverfish, Endermite, Stray, Pig, Villager and Zombie Villager. The game is also going to add three new items: the TNT, the Jukebox, and the Micro Mushroom. Four new cups: the Shell Cup, the Banana Cup, the Leaf Cup, and the Lightning Cup. Regional Differences Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart has some differences between the Japanese, American and European versions of the game. These differences include: In the Japanese version of this game, there is a shortcut in Choco Island 1, whereas it isn't in the international versions. However, in future games, the shortcut is present in all versions of this course. In the European version, there aren't any lakes in Choco Island, whereas they are present in the American and Japanese versions. Characters Gallery Magma Cube.png Blaze.png Wolf.png Slime.png Zombie Pigman.png Zombie.png Enderman.png Charged Creeper.png Creeper.png Wither Skeleton.png Skeleton.png Cave Spider.png Spider.png Ludwig Von Koopa- Minecraft Kart 6- Minecraft Kart Wii Artwork.png Roy Koopa- Minecraft Kart 5- Minecraft Kart DS Artwork.png Items Gallery Thundercloud.png Lightning.png Spiny Shell.png Purple Mushroom.png Giant Mushroom.png Mega Fern.png POW Block.png Raccoon Leaf.png Triple Blue Koopa Shell.jpg Blue Koopa Shell.png Blue Fake Item Box.png Winged Blue Spiny Shell.png|The final version of the Blue Spiny Shell with wings.|link=File:_Winged_Blue_Spiny_Shell.png Fake Item Box.png Boo.png Instrument Block.png Real Item Box.png Wingless Blue Spiny Shell.png|The Beta Version of the Blue Spiny Shell without wings.|link=File:Wingless_Blue_Spiny_Shell.png Triple Red Shell.png Red Shell.png Green Shell.png Cape Feather.png|The Scrapped Item.|link=File:Cape_Feather.png Category:Games Without Females Category:Males Only Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Japan Category:Europe Category:America Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Karting Games Category:Games With 12 Racers __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__